Seven
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Siete pecados, siete parejas. Todo yaoi, pero sin lemon.


**El 18 de este mes cumplo dos años en y este es el fic número cuarenta que publico (mi corazón palpita como una patata frita XD).**

**Iba a dedicárselo a una persona, pero no se lo merece (si no lo digo reviento).**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto _pertenecena Masashi Kishimoto, y las definiciones están sacadas del diccionario de la RAE.

_**Seven**_

_**Lujuria**_

_Iruka/Kakashi_

_Vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales. _

Cada vez que estaba a su lado creía que iba a perder la razón; ese olor a hombre, sólo eso, que le llenaba la nariz y le atoraba el cerebro impidiéndole pensar cosas coherentes, la visión de ese cuerpo musculoso, pero no en demasía, que la ropa no conseguía disimular, el sonido de su voz, una voz fuerte y grave que lo hacía temblar. Imaginarse lo que escondía esa máscara, seguramente unos labios tentadores que pedirían a gritos que él los devorara.

Se veía a sí mismo saltándole encima, arrancándole la ropa mientras lo acorralaba contra una pared mordiéndole y lamiéndole el cuello, probando esa piel blanquecina, escuchando su voz gimiendo y gritando su nombre mientras sus morenas manos recorrían esa piel surcada de cicatrices, llegando a lugares que siempre había soñado con tocar y degustar.

Pero entonces volvía a la realidad y se percataba de que Kakashi lo miraba fijamente intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, e Iruka se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo rezando porque el otro no supiera leer la mente.

_**Avaricia**_

_Gaara/Kankuro_

_Afán desordenado de poseer y adquirir riquezas para atesorarlas. _

Era la segunda vez que discutían ese día y sólo era media mañana. Y una vez más Kankuro se había ido azotando la puerta al marcharse del despacho de Gaara muy enfadado mientras gritaba un: ¡_Eres un avaricioso!_ Necesitaba algo de dinero para arreglar a _Kuroari, _y se lo había pedido en préstamo a su hermano, pero este se lo había negado las dos veces. Kankuro no comprendía el que le costara tanto darle unas monedas, tampoco es que le hubiera pedido una millonada, es más, le había prometido que se lo devolvería, pero el pelirrojo no cedía.

Cuando se quedó solo en la estancia Gaara suspiró apesadumbrado; Kankuro no lo entendía. No era cuestión de dinero, es más, un tiempo atrás le hubiera dado lo que pedía e incluso un poco más sólo para verlo feliz. Pero ahora era distinto. Desde que se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por su hermano no era normal y de que este pasaba demasiado tiempo con sus marionetas todo había cambiado. Porque el que se pasara tres cuartas partes del día con esos trozos de madera lo ponían furioso y celoso. Pasaba más tiempo con esos seres inanimados que con él, y eso le desagradaba sobre manera. Y si ahorrándose unas míseras monedas Kankuro se acordaba más de él, que así fuera, las marionetas del moreno ya podían terminar pudriéndose que el no iba a darle nada.

_**Pereza**_

_Naruto/Sasuke_

_Flojedad, descuido o tardanza en las acciones o movimientos. _

Naruto era una persona que no podía estarse quieta; necesitaba movimiento, acción, necesitaba liberar toda la energía que acumulaba, ya fuera en misiones o entrenando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

No entendía como Shikamaru era capaz de estarse horas tumbado en el suelo observando las nubes, que le gustara un juego donde debías estar sentado a saber cuanto tiempo simplemente mirando unas piezas. Una vez intentó quedarse echado en el pasto mirando al cielo, de verdad que lo intentó, pero al minuto ya estaba aburrido.

Él no sabía lo que era "relajarse" o quedarse remoloneando en la cama porque fuera hacía frío y no había ganas de levantarse.

Pero todo eso cambiaba cuando estaba en la cama con Sasuke. Cuando este utilizaba su pecho como almohada y Naruto le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos sintiendo su calor y su respiración en la piel, que se le erizaba por el simple contacto. Entonces era cuando odiaba tener que levantarse y deseaba que los minutos se alargaran para poder seguir así un poco más.

_**Ira**_

_Kisame/Itachi_

_Pasión del alma, que causa indignación y enojo. _

Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. En su regazo estaba el moreno, rodeado por los brazos de Kisame, el cual lo apretaba contra su pecho, protegiéndole, susurrándole palabras inteligibles para cualquier persona ajena. Todo la escena dejaba traslucir una estampa tranquila y armoniosa, parecían una pareja disfrutando de un momento íntimo. Pero todo el ambiente era engañoso: Kisame no musitaba palabras de amor e Itachi tampoco podría haberlas oído de haber sido ese el caso simplemente porque estaba muerto. Y la atmósfera tampoco era tan pacífica como pudiera parecer; la ira consumía a Kisame hasta su última célula.

_Muerto, muerto, muerto._

En su cabeza esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez, y sólo podía ver los ojos cerrados del moreno y esa expresión serena que había quedado en su cara al momento de expirar en sus brazos. A Kisame y su expresión de terror al verle caer era lo ultimo que había podido contemplar antes de pasar al otro mundo. Y el del pelo azul creyó morir cuando lo hizo Itachi.

Y mientras continuaba meciendo el cadáver que reposaba en su regazo la cólera lo iba invadiendo, y toda iba dirigida hacia a Sasuke, el causante de la pérdida de la persona más importante para él, la única en realidad.

Pasaban las horas y él continuaba diciéndole que lo iba a vengar, que esto no iba a quedar así.

_**Envidia**_

_Sasori/Deidara_

_Emulación, deseo de algo que no se posee. _

Estaba echado en la cama, aburrido, esperando para irse a su próxima misión cuando oyó gemidos y jadeos provenientes de la habitación de al lado proferidos por un Hidan que no sabía el significado de la palabra intimidad (y tampoco quería saberla). Se sentó en la cama y apoyó los pies en el suelo dispuesto a ir allí para hacerlos callar aunque fuera a golpes cuando oyó algo que lo hizo olvidarse del ruido: _Joder, Kakuzu, me encanta tocar tu cuerpo._

_Me encanta tocar tu cuerpo. _

Deidara nunca le había dicho algo así. Se miró las manos y sólo vio madera. Se las pasó por debajo de la camiseta y tocó su torso. Madera. Claro que no se lo había dicho, a nadie le _encantaba _tocar un tronco.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de ser una de sus mejores creaciones, siempre, hasta que conoció al rubio y empezó una relación con él. Sasori sabía que no era capaz de satisfacer a Deidara tal y como él deseaba, y aunque lo veía disfrutar cuando lo complacía (porque el tener sexo como una pareja normal era imposible), estaba seguro de que el rubio echaba de menos el contacto real, piel contra piel. ¿Qué sentía Deidara cuando lo tocaba? Seguro que mucha satisfacción no le daba.

¿Cómo podía Deidara estar a su lado en esas circunstancias? El que dos personas se quisieran no era suficiente para mantener una relación, hacían falta otras cosas, y Sasori no podía darle una de ellas. Por eso tenía miedo de que Deidara lo dejara. Por eso envidiaba a Kakuzu y a Hidan, este último gritando de puro placer en la habitación de al lado.

_**Soberbia**_

_Shikamaru/Chouji_

_Satisfacción y envanecimiento por la contemplación de las propias prendas con menosprecio de los demás. _

Shikamaru no era de esas personas que se enorgullecieran por algo. Le daba a sus cosas el valor que se merecían y si carecía de algo tampoco le daba importancia. Menos transcendencia aún le daba al hecho de saberse más listo que la media; era algo con lo que se nacía o no, no había más. No lo había pedido, simplemente estaba ahí.

Todo cambió cuando empezó una relación sentimental con Chouji. El saberse querido, el compartir con su mejor amigo algo más que amistad, el privilegio de tener a esa maravillosa persona a su lado hacían que se creciera, que se creyera superior a los demás simplemente por poder vivir pequeñas cosas con él que otros no podían simplemente porque Chouji era suyo; despertarse a su lado todas las mañanas y sentir su calor hasta que se levantaban, ver juntos las nubes mientras compartían una bolsa de patatas, besarlo hasta que se quedaban sin aire y el corazón parecía que les iba a estallar de lo rápido que latía. Esos placeres que él podía disfrutar y otros no le daban la licencia de pasearse por el mundo como si este fuera suyo, mirando al resto de mortales por encima del hombro como si fueran manchas insignificantes mientras sonreía con suficiencia y pensaba en lo que se estaban perdiendo.

_**Gula**_

_Neji/Lee_

_Exceso en la comida o bebida, y apetito desordenado de comer y beber. _

Siempre que Neji veía comer a Lee quedaba pasmado de la impresión. Era increíble que alguien tan enclenque pudiera tragar tanto en tan poco tiempo; comía mucho y rápido, dando la impresión de que los demás casi no ingerían nada, lo cual era cierto, ya que todos quedaban medio embobados ante tal despliegue de glotonería y así nadie podía comer con naturalidad.

Le preocupaba el hecho de que algún día se atragantara y él no llegara a tiempo para salvarlo, en parte porque explicar como había muerto Lee sonaría a chiste, pesaba el que una vida sin el moreno sería una vida vacía y sin sentido. Así que más de una vez se concentraba en los movimientos del otro atento a cualquier indicio de asfixia, sólo por si acaso. Además, Neji creía que a Lee le hacían falta un par de kilos más, así tenía más donde agarrar.

Pero Neji entendía ese afán excesivo por llenarse la barriga que demostraba, con tanto entrenamiento que se exigía el moreno era normal que luego su apetito fuera desmedido. Tenía que compensar las calorías perdidas. Pero aún así el Hyûga admiraba la espontaneidad con la que Lee zampaba sin preocuparse de que la gente murmurara; más de una vez él hubiera querido hacer lo mismo cuando llegaba la hora de comer y estaba muerto de hambre. Pero en realidad eso no le preocupaba mucho: cuando estaban solos, disfrutando de esos momentos de intimidad del que pocas veces disponían, Neji podía "comer" cuanto quisiera y las veces que le apeteciera.


End file.
